Differente mais pareil
by A-loves-L
Summary: Et si Cloud avait été une fille? Aurait-il rencontré Zack? Et ... en serait-il tombé amoureux? Venez lire et découvrir les mystère cachés derrière l'histoire de Zack Fair et Mizuki ... Strife résumé de lerde je sais - -. Venez lire pleaaase.
1. Coincidence

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

...

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Nibelheim, petit village reculer situé au millieu de nul part, bref un trou perdu quoi. Mais, c'est quand même la bas que vis notre héroïne, une jeune prétresse de 15 ans vivant seule avec sa mère, cette jeune fille a pour mission de tenir éloigner les monstres en utilisant sa magie. Elle s'appellait Mizuki Strife, elle était d'une beauté a tomber par terre, elle avait de long cheveux blond avec quelques mèches coiffées en piques qui tombaient de chaque côté de son front, des yeux bleux comme le ciel, une peau très blanche aussi blanche que la neige, elle portait une longue robe blanche avec des bordures dorées et elle tenait un septre dans sa main droite. Nombreux était les hommes qui voulait faire d'elle sa petite amie, mais a chaque fois elle déclinait la proposition proclamant qu'aucun garçon n'était assez bien pour elle, et que de toute façon aucun garçon ne lui plaisait dans ce village. Elle n'avait qu'une seule amie, Tifa Lockheart. Ce jour la justement elle discutait avec elle.

Tifa-Hahaha, non tu plaisantes?

Mizuki-Non, hihihi, pas du tout.

Tifa-J'arrive pas a croire que Alain est confondu un bomboss ave une lampe torche.

Mizuki-Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Il ma dit «Regarde Mizuki, j'ai trouvé une lampe torche la bas.», «Es-tu bien sur qu'il s'agit d'une lampe torche?» «Mais bien sur, regarde...euh...rassure moi, ça vole une lampe torche?» «Non.» «C'est bien ce que je craignais...AAAAAhhh mon dieu un bomboss partons d'ici!!!!» «Je t'avais dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une lampe torche mais non môssieur ne ma pas écouter.».

Tifa-Whahahaha!!! Il est vraiment trop bête.

Mizuki-Très même.

Alain-C'est pas la peine de vous moquez de moi dans mon dos les filles...

Tifa-Tient, salut Alain.

Alain-Ouais salut, Mizuki y a la présidente de la ville qui veux te parler.

Mizuki-Primo-c'est ma mère alors t'es pas obligé de l'apeller présidente de la ville devant moi. Secondo-Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut?

Alain-J'en sais rien, je passais dans la rue et je l'ai vu a sa fenêtre, elle me demander de te dire de la rejoindre ilico presto.

Mizuki ne fît pas la forte tête et quitta Tifa et Alain pour aller rejoindre sa mère Lila Strife la présidente du village. Une fois entrée dans la maison et être parvenue jusqu'au bureau de sa mère, la jeune fille alla immédiatement parler a celle ci.

Mizuki-Bonjour maman.

Lila-Bonjour ma petite Mizuki, Alain est allé te chercher a ce que je vois.

Mizuki-Oui, alors qu'avais-tu de si urgent a me dire?

Lila-Ecoute, je viens de recevoir un appel de la ville de Midgar, on ma dit que la Shinra allait envoyer deux soldats et quelque unité pour nous aider a repousser les monstres qui envahissent les environs.

Mizuki-QUOI?! Mais on s'en tire très bien seul, non?

Lila-Je sais, mais ils insistaient et je dois dire qu'un peu d'aide ne nous ferait pas de mal. Je pense que tu vois le rapport avec toi, pas vrai?

Mizuki-...Oui, étant donner que c'est moi qui est charger de les maintenir éloigner, je suppose que tu veux que je les aide a faire leur boulot, c'est bien ça?

Lila-Dans le mille, ils m'ont dit arrivé demain matin vers 9h00. Il faudra donc que tu ailles les accueillir a leur arriver.

Mizuki-Cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment de faire équipe avec l'armée, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je vais le faire.

Lila-Très bien, aller maintenant tu peux retourner a tes occupations.

Mizuki sortit donc du batiment et alla rejoindre Tifa, celle ci lui demanda pourquoi sa mère l'avait convoquer elle lui raconta alors ce qu'elles s'étaient ditent, la jeune fille brune n'en revenait pas, l'armée allais apporter leur aide pour chasser les monstres. Le jeune fille blonde ne cacha pas son agassement, l'armée venait les embêter après ce qu'il avait fait a sa famille 8 ans plus tôt, en effet elle gardait tout cela pour elle mais elle en voulait vraiment a l'armée, parce que son père était le précedent prètre et il a été assassiné sous ses yeux par les hommes de la Shinra, la pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien mais elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Et pour cela, elle avait la rage de devoir faire équipe avec deux de leur Soldat ainsi qu'avec quelque une des unités en dessous d'eux.

Pendant ce temps la a Midgar, la plus grande ville qui est été construite, dans la tour Shinra, deux Soldats discutaient l'un d'eux avait les cheveux mi court mi long et lisses, il portait un petite barbe, et oui il s'agissait bien d'Angeal et l'autre avec des cheveux court coiffés en pique et noir ébène, des yeux d'un bleu azur et il avait un sourire ineffacable sur les lèvres comme on l'avait surrement deviner il s'agissait de Zack Fair.

Zack-Rhooooo, aller s'il te plait Angeal, on est ami pas vrai? Alors tu peux bien me dire ou nous allons?

Angeal-Pas la peine de me faire ton petit sourire idiot, je t'ai dit que tu le découvrirais par toi même quand nous serons la bas...oh non Zack, c'est déloyal ce que tu fais la...

Zack-Mode puppy eyes enclancher.

Angeal-Mmh...j'en est marre que tu te serve de ça contre moi, bon c'est d'accord je vais t'en parler.

Zack-Super!!!

Angeal-Voila, nous allons nous rendre a Nibelheim, des monstres demeurent la bas et nous devons aller aider les habitants a se débarasser d'eux.

Zack-Quoi? Mais, ils ne sont pas supposer avoir un prètre qui doit les protéger?

Angeal-Si, d'ailleur elle se débrouille très bien pour son age, mais elle est encore très jeune et elle aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main.

Zack-«Elle»? C'est une fille?

Angeal-Oui, une jeune demoiselle de 15 ans a se qu'on m'a dit, très douée a se qu'il paraît. Mais je pense qu'elle ne pourra pas contenir éternellement ces monstres a elle toute seule, c'est pour cela que nous allons la bas demain.

Zack-Je vais essayer d'arriver a l'heure...mais je ne te promets rien.

Angeal-Hahaha, ne t'inquiète pas je suis habitué, et si par miracle tu arrive a l'heure, j'ouvre la bouteille de champagne.

Zack-Très drôle...

Sur ce, Zack se retira dans sa chambre et n'en ressorti que le lendemain matin, au aurore. En voyant le brun arriver pile poil a l'heure Angeal regretta de ne pas avoir de bouteille de champagne sur lui, après s'être échanger les salutations habituels ils montèrent a l'intérieur du camion accompagné de 5 unités d'infanteries.

A Nibelheim, le soleil commencait a peine a se lever, mais ses rayons vainrent déjà carresser la peau de Mizuki la tirant doucement de son sommeil. Quand elle fût pleinement réveiller, elle regarda son réveille qui affichait 8h15, il lui restait juste assez de temps pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner et s'habiller avant que les Soldats n'arrive. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou elle prit tranquillement sa douche et s'habilla, par la suite elle alla rejoindre sa mère pour déjeuner après cela elle regarda l'heure 8h50. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit, et elle attendit que le camion pointe le bout de son nez, après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, elle appercu enfin une forme se dessiner a l'horizon. Elle fronca les sourcils, elle savait que tous les Soldats étaient pareils, et qu'il se pourrait qu'ils essayent de lui tirer dessus si elle fesait quoi que se soit qu'il leur déplaise...tout comme ils ont fait avec son père. Quand le camion fût arrêté, elle se forca a garder son calme habituel, et regarda les unités d'infanteries descendrent, pour ensuite laisser la place a un homme plus agé (ça c'est Angeal) et enfin descendit un garçon qui devait avoir a peu près son age avec des cheveux noir coiffé en pique, des yeux bleu azur et un large sourire aux lèvres, mais, son sourire s'agrandit quand il croisa la regard de Mizuki, celle ci se contenta de le regarder toujours avec la même moue sur le visage.


	2. Attaque

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Mizuki ne disait rien, elle regardait les nouveaux arrivants toujours aussi dégoutée au fond d'elle même. Zack et Angeal côte a côte dévisageait leur hote de la tête au pied, le brun la trouva très belle mais il ressentait comme de la tristesse et de la haine en elle, c'était comme si rien que le fait de les voir la plongait dans une colère noir. Ce fût Angeal qui prit la parole.

Angeal-Nous sommes les Soldats envoyer pour vous aidez. Je me nomme Angeal.

Zack-Moi c'est Zack. Zack Fair, je suis l'élève d'Angeal.

Mizuki-Elève?

Zack-Oui, j'ai beau être première classe dans le Soldat j'ai soit disant encore besoin d'entrainement.

Mizuki-Je vois...

Angeal-Ca c'est parce que tu es incapable de te concentrer et que tu es aussi exiter qu'un chiot, avec tout ça c'est normal que tu doive encore avoir besoin d'un maître.

Zack-T'es obliger de parler de ça devant tout le monde?!

Mizuki-Hihihi...Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre, je dis ça mais je ne suis sure de rien... moi, je m'appelle Mizuki Strife, je suis la prétresse de ce village.

Zack-Mizuki? Cela signifie «jolie lune» en japonnais pas vrai? C'est un très beau prénom.

Angeal-Ou t'as appris a parler japonnais?

Zack-Je ne suis pas aussi inculte que tu ne le crois.

Angeal-Faudra que je raconte ça a Sephiroth et Génésis.

Zack-Je dirais a Kunsel et Aerith que tu ma encore traité d'inculte.

Misuki-Excusez moi de vous interompre mais je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller voir la présidente de la ville, c'est a dire ma mère.

Zack-T'as mère c'est la présidente? La vache, c'est fort.

Misuki regarda Zack avec étonnement, il ressemblait vraiment a un gamin dans son comportement, contrairement a son mentor qui semblait plus sérieux et plus mature dans son comportement. Elle les conduisit donc jusqu'au batiment présidentiel, ou la mère de la jeune fille les accueillit a bras ouvert.

Lila-Bienvenu messieur, je suis Lila Strife, la présidente de ce village.

Angeal et Zack-Enchantés madame.

Lila-Mizuki, ma chérie pourrais-tu aller patienter dans ta chambre je te prix.

Mizuki-Maman, j'ai 15 ans, je ne suis plus une petite fille.

Lila-Mizuki...

Mizuki-Oh ça va j'ai compris, je me tire.

Zack-Elle pouvait rester cela ne dérengeait pas.

Lila-Ce n'est pas ca le probleme.

Zack-Mmh?

Lila-A-t-elle été...comment dire...désagréable avec vous?

Angeal-Pas du tout, elle nous a accueillit a bras ouvert.

Lila-Je vois...me cela ne serrait tarder avant qu'elle ne soit méchante avec vous.

Angeal-Comment cela?

Lila-Je vais vous confier un secret.

Angeal-Oui?

Lila-Mizuki, ma fille...elle déteste l'armée et les Soldats plus que tout.

Zack-Quoi?

Lila-Elle les déteste depuis qu'elle a assisté au meurtre de son père...il a été tué, par des hommes de la Shinra.

Angeal-Quoi? Nous n'étions pas au courrant.

Lila-Il était le précedent prètre, mais un jour ces hommes sont venues et on voulut l'emmener pour étudier ses pouvoirs de plus près, il a résisté et s'est même battu, ce qui a fort déplut a ces hommes et ils ont donc décidé d'ouvrir le feu...il n'a rien put faire et il est mort...et Mizuki a assister a toute la scène depuis le placard ou mon mari l'avait cachée.

Zack-Quelle triste histoire...je comprends qu'elle déteste l'armée après cela.

Angeal-C'est tout a fait compréhensible en effet...

Mizuki-Maman!!!

Lila-Qui a-t-il?

Mizuki-Les monstres, ils reviennent, je fonce. Et vous, vous m'accompagnez d'accord?

Zack-On est la pour ca, alors on va pas laisser passer ce combat.

Mizuki se précipita a l'extérieur suivit de Zack, Angeal et des cinq unités d'infanterie, les monstres se trouvaient déjà dans le village, et entamèrent de tout démolir. Zack fonca sur l'un d'eux et lui donna un coup d'épée qui suffit pour le faire tomber, Mizuki lanca un brasierX avec son septre, Angeal les rua de coup de poing et les autres utilisèrent leurs armes a feu. Les monstres se ruaient sur eux, tellement qu'il y eu rapidement un blessé, le combat était acharné entre les coup de poing, d'épée, les tire des armes a feu et la magie. Lorsque l'homme qui fût blessé s'écroula, la jeune fille se précipita a ses côtés et le soigna sans aucun problème. Après plusieurs minutes, le combat se termina et nos héros en sortirent victorieux, ils fîrent vite de réparer les dégats et de soigner les blessés, Zack alla vers Mizuki qui était occupée a pansser les blessures.

Zack-J'ai vu comment tu te débrouillais, tu as du talent tu sais?

Mizuki-Ah merci du compliment. Mais toi non plus tu ne te débrouille pas trop mal.

Zack-Merci, dis je peux te parler seul a seul?

Mizuki-Si c'est pour me faire un déclaration, sache que tu n'es pas mon genre et que mon coeur est un forteresse imprenable.

Zack-Mais, c'est pas ça du tout et puis t'es pas mon genre a moi non plus alors.

Mizuki-Très bien. J'ai fini de soigner le dernier blessé, il n'y a personne autour, tu peux donc me parler.

Zack-Euh...c'est pas facile a dire...mais, ta mère, nous a raconter ce qui est arrivé a ton père.

Mizuki-Hein?!Elle vous a parlez de ça?

Zack-Oui et sache que, je suis vraiment désolé.

Mizuki-Pourquoi? C'est pas toi qui a fait ça que je sache.

Zack-Ouais, mais...tu détestes l'armée a cause de cela donc je suppose que moi aussi tu dois me haïr.

Mizuki-Ce n'est pas faut. Mais, je pense que je drevrais essayer d'être plus gentille avec vous, après tout vous n'avez rien a voir avec la mort de mon père... mais, je risque d'avoir du mal a oublier que c'est a cause de l'armée qu'il est décédé.

Zack-On ne peux pas oublier ce genre de chose, c'est vrai. Mais, je ne connais aucun meilleur remède contre la tristesse que de sourire.

Mizuki-Sourire?

Zack-Oui, aller essaye un peu pour voir.

Mizuki-...

Mizuki hésité un peu puis finalement, elle releva la tête et étira ses lèvres jusque dans une grand sourire, Zack la regarda il était heureux d'avoir réussit a la faire sourire, il trouva qu'elle était encore plus mignonne quand elle souriait. Lui aussi sourit a cette pensée.

Mizuki-Tu avais raison Zack, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Zack-Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliquer.

Mizuki-En effet, je pense que je devrais essaye de sourire plus souvent.

Zack-C'est une très bonne innitiative... en souriant...

Mizuki et Zack-On peut constater a quel point la vie est belle...ah...Hahahahaha.

Mizuki-Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi, et je le pense sincèrement...je peux voir maintenant que...tu n'es pas comme les autres.

Zack-Mizuki...


	3. Sourire

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Mizuki, accompagnée de Zack et d'Angeal s'en retouna dans le batiment présidentiel, la jeune fille fît irruption dans le bureau de sa mère avec un grand sourire comme le brun le lui avait conseillé. Lila regarda sa fille avec étonnement, elle ne l'avait plus vue sourire depuis la mort de son père, la plus jeune demanda pourquoi est ce qu'elle la regardait comme cela et elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait rien.

Mizuki-Enfin, nous sommes faire notre rapport.

Lila-Oui, très bien.

Mizuki commenca alors son récit, racontant comment les deux Soldats s'en étaient tirés, le nombre de blessé et l'emplure des dégats causés au village. Elle finit quelques minutes plus tard, Lila avait écouté l'histoire de sa fille avec intérré et elle s'étonnait de voir qu'elle n'avait pas raconté que les deux Soldats n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Après avoir bien réfléchit, elle decida de lui demander pourquoi.

Lila-Mizuki?

Mizuki-Oui?

Lila-Je te trouve de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui...tu valorises les exploits de ces deux hommes et en plus tu souris...ce qui est assez rare.

Mizuki-Ah...euh...c'est juste Zack m'a juste conseillé de sourire pour oublier ma tristesse...et ça marche, je me sens en pleine forme.

Lila-Vous...vous avez fait ça?

Zack-Oui, oui.

Lila-...Mizuki, ma chérie pourrais-tu conduire ces gens à leur hôtel?

Mizuki-Tout de suite.

A ces mots, Mizuki sortit en demandant aux deux hommes de la suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter une seule seconde. Une fois dehors et bien malgré elle, tous les trois croisèrent Tifa et Alain sur leur chemin. Les deux amis allèrent a la rencontre de la jeune fille et tous deux commencaient a dévisager les deux hommes.

Tifa-C'est eux les Soldats qui devaient venir t'aider? Ils sont trop beaux !!!!!

Angeal, Mizuki et Zack-........................

Alain-Grrrr... alors ma chère Mizuki, on refuse de sortir avec moi mais on partage le boulot avec les premiers abrutis venus?!

Angeal, Mizuki et Zack-KOAAAAA???!!!

Alain-Il y en a marre, alors soit t'accepte de dinner avec moi ou alors t'es plus mon amie!!!

Mizuki-... (colle une claque a Alain dans un grand «Clac!!!».

Alain-AIE!!! Mais t'es folle?!

Mizuki-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouver pour te calmer, bon vous deux suivez moi.

Angeal et Zack-Oui, oui...d'accord.

Puis, tous les trois s'aloignèrent sous les regards sidérrés de Tifa et Alain qui frottait toujours sa joue douloureuse. Une fois arrivés a l'hotel, Mizuki leur commanda une chambre pour deux personnes, après leur avoir indiquer ou se trouvait leur chambre Mizuki les salua et s'appréta a partir mais se stoppa quand elle senti quelqu'un déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, elle se retourna et vit Zack qui souriait et lui dit que c'était sa facon de dire bonne nuit. La jeune fille rougit violement et sortit en courrant en sentant d'un seul coup l'air lui manquer, quand elle mit le pied dehors elle s'arrêta une seconde pour souffler et se calmer. Le brun ne l'avait embrasser que pour lui dire bonne nuit, alors pourquoi son coeur s'emballait-il de cette manière? Elle rentra tout de suite chez elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, enleva ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche, elle actionna le robinet et le liquide commenca a se déverser sur elle. Cela la calmait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais prendre une douche était toujours la meilleur facon de la détendre le plus tôt possible, elle en profita pour réfléchir une seconde, elle qui n'avait jamais montrer d'émotion devant personne même pas devant sa mère, elle s'était dévoilée devant un parfait inconnu qui plus est être un Soldat et pire encore son coeur avait cogné très fort dans sa poitrine elle qui d'habitude n'entendait presque pas son rythme cardiaque, cela avait été une expérience nouvelle pour la jeune fille, et d'ailleur expérience très désagréable. Une fois sortie de la douche, elle alla dinner en compagnie de sa mère qui ne lui adressa pas un mot pendant toute la durée du repas, aller savoir pourquoi, mais en tout cas cela ne déranga pas Mizuki qui alla se coucher sans un mot tout en tentant de ne pas penser a ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zack.

De son côté Zack, s'allongea sur son lit et commenca a penser, il se demandait pourquoi la jeune fille blonde avait réagit de la sorte suite a son petit bisou, d'habitude cela ne choque personne. Angeal savait pourquoi son élève était préocuper et se décida a lui parler.

Angeal-Tu sais Zack, peut être qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle a dut être surprise.

Zack-J'avais envisager cela, mais tu aurais vu ses yeux, j'ai pus y lire de la gêne et de l'angoisse mais pas la moindre surprise.

Angeal-Et si tout simplement c'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait, que se soit sur la joue ou sur la bouche ca a dut être la première fois.

Zack-Possible.

Angeal-Arrête de penser a ça et essaye de dormir un peu demain nous avons une dure journée.

Zack-Ok.

Joignant le geste a la parole, Zack s'engouffra dans les couvertures et s'endormi paisiblement.


	4. Je suis pas amoureuse

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

Je suis pas amoureuse

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Chapitre4. Je suis pas amoureuse

Zack ouvrit un oeil puis le second, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, il réfléchit une minute et se rappella qu'il était dans l'auberge de Nilbelheim afin d'aider la prétresse a chasser les monstres de cette endroit... et cette fille elle s'appellait Mizuki. Le brun se leva donc après s'être remémoré tous les événements de la veille, il vît Angeal encore endormi, et décida de le réveiller en voyant qu'il était déjà 12h. Celui ci grommela en sentant que son élève le secouait pour le réveiller, il décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et de se lever, Zack lui adressa un bonjour et Angeal marmonna quelque chose que le brun prît pour un «bonjour a toi aussi». Tous deux descendirent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, plus tard après cela il sortirent et croisèrent les deux amis de Mizuki sur leur chemin.

Tifa-Bonjour messieur, alors cette première nuit dans notre modeste village?

Zack-Très bien merci.

Alain-Si vous chercher l'autre blonde elle doit être encore en train de dormir.

Angeal-Merci du renseignement.

Tifa-ALAIN, N'APPELLE PAS MIZUKI LA BLONDE, TU SAIS BIEN QU'ELLE A HORREUR DE CA!!!!

Alain-Oh, ça va elle est pas la pour l'entendre de toute façon.

Du côté du batiment présidentielle, Lila décida d'aller réveiller se fille qui n'avait que trop dormi. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant le lit de sa fille et la regarda un peu, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant a quel point elle ressemblait a son père quand elle était comme ça. Elle équarquilla les yeux en voyant que la jeune fille s'était mise a sourire dans son sommeil, celle ci lacha un «Zack...» , bien qu'il fût murmuré il ne passa pas innapercu au oreille de sa mère, qui se mit a la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide enfin de se réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vît sa mère pencher au dessus d'elle.

Mizuki-Bonjour, maman ( baille ).

Lila-...

Mizuki-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Lila-Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais tu parle dans ton sommeil.

Mizuki-Ah bon?

Lila-Et ce que je vais te dire va peut être te choquer mais... tu a pronnoncé le nom de Zack...

Mizuki-GLOUPSSS...

Lila-Ma chérie, est ce que cela voudrait dire que tu es... amoureuse de lui?

Mizuki-C'est pas vrai!!!! Je ne suis pas amoureuse!!!!

Lila-Bon, si tu le dit...

Mizuki se leva s'habilla et alla manger, une fois en bas de l'escalier elle vît Zack et Angeal qui l'attendait, ils s'excusèrent d'être entrer sans frapper, Lila leur dit que ce n'était pas grave et rit un peu devant le visage géné de sa fille. Celle ci ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller manger, Zack remarqua son regard géné, il se demandait si cela n'était pas du a son baiser d'hier soir. Plus tard, la jeune fille retrouva les deux hommes et s'escusa pour l'attente, le jeune brun lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, ce qui fît rougir Mizuki qui cacha aussitôt son visage derrière sa frange. Angeal sentant que l'atmosphère commencait a peser, avoua a la jeune fille que son ami Alain l'avait traitée de blonde quand ils s'étaient croisés tout a l'haure, celle ci équarquilla les yeux et se jura de coller une sacrée rouste a Alain. Zack rit bruyament, et demanda s'ils étaient la pour faire la causette ou pour s'assurer que les monstres n'attaquent pas le village. Sans ajouter un seul mot, tous les trois sortirent. Mizuki repensait a ce que lui avait dit sa mère un peu plus tôt «est ce que cela voudrait dire que tu es... amoureuse de lui?» elle rougit une nouvelle fois et hôcha la tête de gauche a droite «Non non non non!!!! Je ne suis pas amoureuse!!!! Et puis, c'est un Soldat, même si j'ai remarquer qu'il était different c'est impossible...impossible, la logique dit toujours que se dire que quelque chose est impossible pour qu'elle soit possible...» elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire, son coeur lui disait qu'elle devait se rendre a l'évidence, alors que sa tête lui disait qu'elle devait le mépriser plus qu'autre chose. Zack remarqua que Mizuki ne se sentait pas très bien, et la prit part les épaules et lui demanda se qu'il n'allait pas, le jeune fille ne répondit rien, sa poitrine lui fesait mal, beaucoup trop mal pour pouvoir parler. Soudain, elle sentit ses jambes tremblées et tomba donc au sol, le jeune brun la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'Angeal se précipita a leur côté pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Angeal-Que se passe-t-il?

Zack-Je ne sais pas, elle s'est écroulée subittement, Mizuki? Mizuki réponds moi!!! Tu vas bien?!

Mizuki-Za...ck...

Mizuki se serra un peu plus contre lui et s'agrippa a son pull de toutes ses forces, ce geste étonna Zack, mais il ne la lacha pas pour autant. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le brun et lui sourit tristement, elle replongea sa tête dans son torse avant de perdre concience.


	5. Un rêve

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

Je suis pas amoureuse

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Chapitre5. Un rêve

_Ou suis je? Qu'est ce que je fait ici...on dirait...un forêt et ou centre un immense lac...il fait nuit...le lune est si jolie vue de cet endroit inconnu mais pourtant si charmant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais par instinc j'enlève mes chaussures et je vais patoger dans cette eau transparente et pure comme le cristal... à cet instant je me sens bien, l'eau est fraiche c'est si agréable...je m'avance de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau arrive jusqu'à ma poitrine. Soudainement, j'entends un bruit, venir de derrière moi, je voudrais me retourner pour voir ce que c'est...mais je ne peux pas, je suis comme paralysée non pas par la peur...je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas peur mais pourtant je n'arrive pas a me retouner. Cette personne entre dans l'eau, et continu de s'approcher de moi... ça y est, elle est derrière moi, juste dans mon dos. Ses bras encerclent ma taille, sa tête sur le creu entre ma nuque et mon épaule, ses lèvres déposent quelques baisers dans ma nuque... je ne l'en empêche pas, je reste immobile et me contente de gémir sous la douceur et la tendresse de ses carresses. J'entends cet homme pronnoncer tendrement mon prénom... je reconnaît cette voix et baisse la tête et regarde son reflet dans l'eau, je reconnaît parfaitement ce visage, ses mèches brunes...il ne pouvait s'agir que de Zack...je lève une main pour carresser sa joue mais elle ne fait que se poser sur mon cou...ce n'est qu'une illusion...mais pourtant je vois son reflet et ses carresses me semble tellement réèllent. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, il retire sa tête de mon épaule, s'empare de mon menton et le retourne vers lui...et la je vois bel et bien son visage...il sèche mes larmes de sa main et rapproche son visage du mien, je ferme les yeux et pronnonce son nom «Zack...», alors que je peux presque sentir ses lèvres toucher les miennes, je ne sens plus ses bras sur ma taille, je rouvre donc les yeux et ne le vois plus...d'ailleur la forêt et le lac aussi ont disparu...il n'y a plus que du noir._

Mizuki ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa chambre, a ce moment elle comprit, qu'elle avait encore fait ce rêve...la jeune fille sentit quelque chose sur sa main, elle tourna légérement la tête, et découvrit une main qui tenait tendrement la sienne. Elle rougit en voyant que la personne qui lui tenait la main n'était autre que Zack lui même. Qu'est que le brun pouvait bien faire la?! Soudain elle se souvint s'être évanouie dans ses bras, il avait tout simplement dut la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre et par crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose avait dut rester a son chevet, et il avait dut finir par s'endormir a force d'attendre. Elle soupira de soulagement a cette pensée, elle regarda le beau Sodat dormir et sourit...sourire qu'elle arrêta d'appliquer quelque seconde après après s'être dit qu'elle devait être idiote de le trouver mignon a ce moment, sans s'en rendre compte elle resserra sa main dans la sienne se qui eu pour effet de le réveiller tout de suite. Zack leva la tête vers Mizuki, et afficha un large sourire sur son visage quand il s'appercu qu'elle était enfin réveillée.

Zack-Mizuki!!! Tu es enfin réveillée!!! HE, venez, elle est réveillée!!!!

Angeal, Lila, Tifa et Alain arrivèrent en cavalant dans la chambre.

Lila-Mizuki, ma chérie enfin tu es réveillée!!!!Je m'inquiètait!!!!

Mizuki-Pardon...

Angeal-C'est pas grave, tu vas bien et c'est ce qui compte.

Tifa-Mizuki, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

Mizuki-Je sais pas...tout ce que je me souviens c'est avoir ressenti une douleur indescriptible dans la poitrine, puis je me suis écroulée dans les bras de Zack...et ensuite le trou noir.

Alain-Dans les bras de Zack....

Mizuki-Je ne vois ou est le problème, au fait Alain?

Alain-Oui? (s'approche de Mizuki)

Mizuki-...(colle une claque à Alain)

Alain-AIE...mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Mizuki-Pour m'avoir traitée de blonde...

Angeal-Oui, je le lui est dit.

Alain-Ah, bah c'est malin...et il a juste fallut qu'elle se souvienne de ce léger détail.

Mizuki-Combien de temps ai-je dormi?

Tifa-Euh...3 jours.

Mizuki-Quoi??!! Je suis restée dans le coma pendant trois jours?!

Tifa-C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Zack-Trois jours pendants lesquels, j'étais mort d'inquiétude...

Lila-Hé, il n'y a pas seulement toi qui t'inquiètais.

Mizuki-Zack?

Zack-Oui?

Mizuki-Tu... tu es resté a mon chevet pendant trois jours?

Zack-Euh...et bien c'est a dire que...

Angeal-Oui, il ne t'a pas quittée d'une semelle... il est resté a surveiller, jour et nuit.

Zack rougit violement, presque autant que Mizuki... tous deux se regardèrent génés, soudain Lila toussota en regardant la main de sa fille toujours dans celle du brun. La jeune fille suivit le regard de sa mère et retira aussitôt sa main sous le regard sidéré de Zack qui ne voyait pas ou se trouvait le problème dans le fait de lui tenir la main. Sur ce Angeal, Lila, Tifa, Alain et Zack sortirent de la chambre pour laisser Mizuki se reposer un peu, le jeune brun se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui adressa son plus beau sourire en guise de au revoir.


	6. Comment échapper à l'amour

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

échapper a l'amour?

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Chapitre6. Comment échapper à l'amour?

Elle avait finalement réussi a se lever de son lit, elle marchait dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir ou elle voulait aller. Mizuki arriva dans le salon ou elle y trouva sa mère assise sur le fauteil, celle ci se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa. La jeune fille blonde se sentait un peu honteuse de s'être évanouie pour si peu, mais, son sommeil lui avait permis de réfléchir, et elle avait enfin accepté ses sentiments envers le jeune Soldat brun. Bien qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à le croire elle en avait la certitude, elle l'aimait.

Sa mère lui prépara un bon petit déjeuné, qu'elle mangea en deux temps trois mouvement, part la suite elle prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit. Dés qu'elle posa le pied dehors Alain arriva comme à son habitude.

Alain-Et bien ça alors, t'es vivante.

Mizuki-Ouais, aussi étonnant que cela peut paraître.

Alain-Dis je voulais savoir...à propos de Tifa...

Mizuki-Oui?

Alain-Bon, puisse qu'elle est pas la je peux te le dire...en fait si je te drague sans cèsse c'est pas parce que tu m'intérèsse mais c'est uniquement pour la rendre jalouse...

Mizuki-T'es sérieux?!

Alain-Oui...et tu sais que bientôt il y aura le bal de promo...je voudrais que tu me donne des conseils pour lui plaire et qu'elle accepte de venir au bal avec moi.

Mizuki-Tu sais...je suis pas experte dans ces cas la mais la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu devrais tout simplement aller la voir et lui demander, je sais qu'elle t'aime depuis longtemps.

Alain-Tu...tu crois?

Mizuki-Si je te le dis.

Alain-Bon bah merci beaucoup, j'y vais de ce pas.

Mizuki-Bonne chance.

Mizuki regarda Alain s'éloigner, et puis elle se passa la main sur le visage en secouant la tête elle avait totalement oublié le bal de promo. Elle soupira en imaginant déjà tous les hommes du village à sa porte pour lui demander d'y aller avec elle, mais sourit légérement en songeant qu'il y avait peu être une possibilité pour qu'elle y aille avec Zack. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

Mizuki-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!

Zack-Euh...Mizuki, c'est juste moi Zack.

Mizuki-Ah, bon sens tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque.

Zack-Désolé...alors t'es enfin sortit de ton lit à ce que je vois.

Mizuki-(battement de coeur) Oui, oui...

Zack-Ca va pas? T'es toute rouge.

Mizuki-(battement de coeur toujours plus intense)Ah...si si je vais bien.

Zack-Tu veux me demander quelque chose...

Mizuki-Pardon?

Zack-Tu me regarde comme si tu avais quelque chose de génant à me demander.

Mizuki-(coeur prêt à sortir de la poitrine)Euh...et bien...je me demandais si...

Zack-Oui?

Mizuki-En fait c'est bientôt le bal de promo et...appart Alain et toi...il n'y à aucun garçon que j'apprécie vraiment...alors je me demandais si...on pouvait...y aller ensemble...

Zack-Qu...attends, tu viens de me demander d'être ton cavalier au bal de promo?

Mizuki-(rougit fortement)...Oui...

Zack-Mais, pourquoi moi plutôt que Alain?

Mizuki-Primo: il va y aller avec Tifa, deuxio: j'suis pas amoureuse de lui...Ah!

Zack-Je dois comprendre quoi dans ta seconde réplique?

Mizuki-Beuh....

Zack-Hahaha, je plaisante, et c'est avec grand plaisir que je serais ton cavalier à cette soirée.

Mizuki-C'est vrai?

Zack-Bien sur

Mizuki sourit légèrement et regarda Zack rentrer à son hotel. Le jeune homme brun quand à lui avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles, il n'en revenait pas que la jeune fille venait de l'inviter au bal. Quand il entra dans l'hotel, il vît Angeal qui le regardais avec un air stupéfait.

Angeal-Zack ça va?

Zack-Oui pourquoi?

Angeal-C'est juste que tu dégage une aura de bohneur bien trop intense à mon goût.

Zack-Ah, bah en fait je...Mizuki m'a invité au bal de promo.

Angeal-Pardon?

Zack-Tu m'a bien comprit.

Angeal-Mais rassure moi, tu as dit non.

Zack-Tout le contraire.

Angeal-Rohhh, c'est pas vrai.

Zack-Pourquoi?

Angeal-Tel que je te connais si tu t'attache trop à cette fille tu risques d'être extrèmement triste quand le moment des adieux arriveront.

Zack-Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Et à ces mots, Zack monta dans sa chambre.


	7. Trahison

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Chapitre 7. Trahison

Zack sortit de la salle de bain après avoir prit sa douche et être resté sous l'eau pendant une bonne demie heure comme à son habitude, il rejoignit ensuite Angeal qui l'attendait en bas de l'hôtel. Celui-ci s'entêtait à faire oublier au jeune brun son idée d'aller au bal avec Mizuki mais rien à faire, il était aussi têtu qu'un mule comme disait son mentor. Ne voulant pas en écouter d'avantage Zack sortit de l'hôtel et se promena un moment en ville avant de voir Alain sautillé partout comme un gamin surexcité, curieux de savoir se qu'il se passait chez lui, le brun alla le voir pour lui demander et il lui répondit avec entrain que Tifa avait accepté de l'accompagner au bal, Zacl le félicita et repartit continuer sa promenade.

De son côté, Mizuki était assise sur un banc juste devant chez elle en train de lire son roman préféré, cela racontait l'histoire d'un ange qui rencontrait un vampire qui venait d'emménager avec ses amis et en tombait fout amoureux (peut être que j'écrirais cette histoire mais je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment). Alors qu'elle finissait tout juste le chapitre du milieu, elle vît une ombre s'arrêter devant elle, levant les yeux pour voir qui venait la voir, elle découvrit Tifa toute souriante.

Tifa-Mizuki, j'ai une très grande nouvelle à t'annoncer!

Mizuki-Qu'est ce que c'est?

Tifa-Je vais aller au bal avec Alain! Il est venu me le demander et j'ai accepté sans hésiter un seul instant. Mais, au début je croyait qu'il voulait y aller avec toi.

Mizuki-Dis pas de bêtise, je le sais depuis un moment que c'est toi qu'il aime, y a qu'a voir comment il te regarde quand vous êtes ensemble.

Tifa-Je vois, et toi, tu as trouvé un cavalier?

Mizuki-Et bien...oui, je vais y aller avec Zack.

Tifa-Le Soldat? Et ben dis donc, je ne te croyais pas capable de ça. Te trouver un cavalier je veux dire. Parce que y aller avec Zack cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il t'aime beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut le dire.

Mizuki-J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Tifa-Tu sais quoi, on devrait toutes les deux aller se choisir des robes pour l'occasion, c'est les soldes alors cela ne reviendra pas cher.

Mizuki-Déjà que c'était pas cher à la base parce que je me demande vraiment qui d'autre voudrait aller dans les magasins de ce village, alors si c'est les soldes et les prix baissent la on dépense plus un gil.

Tifa-Super ta vanne...

Malgré cela elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. Tifa tira Mizuki part le bras et l'attira dans un magasin de vêtements, là-bas, le jeune fille brune avait dût essayer une dizaine de robes en même pas vingt minutes, par contre, la jeune fille blonde avait vraiment du mal à choisir, au bout d'une heure, son regard se posa sur une robe longue, couleur lavande, les manches étaient blanches, le bas se séparaient en deux le dessus violet et le dessus blanc, une rose était accrochée au centre du niveau de la poitrine. Elle la prit et alla l'essayer sous le regard satisfait de Tifa qui à la fois était contente que son amie est trouvée se qu'il lui faisait envie et avait enfin choisit la robe qui lui convenait, bleue outre mer, courte et tenue par seulement deux lanières. Un peu plus tard, Mizuki ressortit de la cabine d'essayage et se regarda dans le miroir, elle se tourna ensuite vers Tifa pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait. Celle-ci la regardait avec émerveillement.

Tifa-Bon sang de bon soir, Mizuki tu es sublime!!!

Mizuki-Tu es sérieuse? Elle me va vraiment.

Tifa-Pour sur, tu vas faire un malheur après des garçons habillée comme ça.

Mizuki-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon but...

Tifa-Enfin, ce qui est sur, c'est que comme ça, Zack ne pourra pas te résister.

Mizuki-Je fais pas trop ça pour l'impressionner mais si tu dis que ça va lui plaire je veux bien te croire.

Mizuki et Tifa achetèrent donc les robes qui comme l'avait dit la jeune fille blonde, ne coutaient pas très cher. Elles rentrèrent ensuite chez elles déposer leur nouveaux vêtements.

Zack lui était sur le point de conclure sa promenade, quand il vît Tifa rentrer chez elle, il l'a salua et lui demanda se qu'il y avait dans son sac, elle lui répondit qu'elle et Mizuki étaient allées faire du shopping pour le bal, curieux Zack lui demanda quel style de robe la jeune fille blonde avait choisit, la jeune brune lui répondit seulement que c'était une surprise et qu'il verrait cela le jour du bal. Sur ce elle rentra chez elle, laissant seul le jeune Soldat brun, celui-ci était sur le point de rentré dans son hôtel quand il vît à l'entrée du village une de ses unités se battre avec un monstre, il était en difficulté et Zack décida de l'aider, Mais le monstre était fort, et rapidement, il envoya l'épée du brun valsée au loin il se saisit donc du fusil de l'unité qu'il venait d'aider et tira, mais le monstre l'évita et la balle atteignit quelqu'un d'autre, Zack paniqua et acheva vite le monstre en réussissant à lui tirer dessus cette fois. Il se précipita ensuite voir si la personne qu'il avait touché allait bien, et il écarquilla les yeux quand il vît qu'il avait blessé Mizuki à l'épaule. Le sang se répandant sur sa robe blanche, elle leva les yeux vers le brun qui tenait toujours l'arme, elle le fusilla du regard et lui tourna le dos.

Mizuki-J'ai peu être eu tort de t'accorder ma confiance si rapidement, tu ne vaut pas mieux que les autres en fin de compte.

Zack-Mizuki, je t'assure que c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas te toucher, c'est en essayant de tirer sur ce monstre que j'ai...

Mizuki-Tais-toi!!! Tu n'es pas différent des Soldats qui ont tué mon père. J'ai étais vraiment naïve de penser que tu n'étais pas comme les autres.

Zack ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer, soudain, son cœur rata un battement quand il vît une larme coulée sur la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait, fusilla une nouvelle fois Zack du regard, et s'enfuit dans la montagne la où elle espérait qu'on la laisse en paix.


	8. Réconciliation

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

8. Réconciliation

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Chapitre 8.Réconciliation

Mizuki courrait dans la montagne, elle cherchait un endroit ou elle pourrait se réfugier, mais sa vision était brouillée à cause des larmes qui inondaient ses yeux, elle tenait toujours son épaule la où elle était blessée. La jeune fille ne savait vraiment pas où aller, finalement après plusieurs minutes elle arriva au bord d'un lac, le même que dans son rêve sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de forêt autour. Comme dans son rêve elle entra dans l'eau, quand le liquide toucha sa blessure celle-ci se referma aussitôt. Mais, même cela ne pouvait pas guérir la plaie qui avait pénétrée son cœur.

Pendant ce temps, au village, Zack se faisait enguirlander par Tifa, Alain et Lila la mère de Mizuki, quand à Angeal il regardait son élève d'un air à la fois déçu et énervé.

Lila-Mais non de dieu Zack, qu'est ce que vous avez dans la tête?!

Zack-Un cerveau je crois.

Tifa-C'était pas une vrai question, non, mais tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de toi que Mizuki s'est enfuie, je ne l'est jamais vu aussi triste de toute ma vie.

Alain-Tu as intérêt à la retrouver et à t'excuser avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Zack-Mais, elle ne veux même pas m'écouter.

Lila-Explique lui calmement je peux te dire que la elle t'écouteras.

Zack sortit donc du bureau de Lila et se dirigea vers la montagne ou s'était enfuie Mizuki un peu plus tôt. Il regarda partout, mais ne la trouva pas, au bout d'un bon moment il vît une silhouette immobile dans l'eau d'un lac, le brun s'avança et pût après cela distingué la jeune fille blonde qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha et entra dans l'eau à son tour, Mizuki se retourna pour voir le jeune soldat se rapprocher d'elle. Une fois qu'il fût à sa hauteur il lui sourit gentillement et commença à lui parler.

Zack-Tu sais...se n'est pas volontairement que je t'es blessée.

Mizuki-.....

Zack-Je...je voudrais m'excuser, j'aurais du faire plus attention...veux-tu me pardonner?

Mizuki-......Je ne sais pas, de toute façon cela n'est plus qu'un souvenir, l'eau de ce lac a soigné ma blessure.

Zack-Je vois cela...mais je suis désolé quand même.

Mizuki-Arrêtes de t'excuser. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fais exprès, je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme cela, mais ça m'a rappeler la mort de mon père, alors, je ne savais plus vraiment trop quoi faire.

Zack-Je comprends.

Un silence gêné régna ensuite entre eux, ils se regardaient mais ne se disaient rien, ce qui est assez inhabituel quand Zack est dans les parages, finalement Mizuki se décida à dire quelque chose.

Mizuki-Dis...c'est comment Midgar?

Zack-C'est très grand, il y a beaucoup d'habitants, la tour Shinra, l'entreprise pour laquelle je travaille et le centre de la ville, tu sais, tous les Soldats ne sont pas comme ceux qui ont tués ton père, il y en a de très gentil, comme le général Sephiroth par exemple, bien qu'il fait un peu peur parfois il est vraiment sympathique. Et les paysages bordant la ville sont vraiment magnifique.

Mizuki-Cela doit être magnifique...

Zack-Ça l'ai, peut être qu'un jour je t'emmènerais à Midgar et tu pourras les voir de tes propres yeux.

Mizuki-...je ne pourrais pas...

Zack-Pourquoi?

Mizuki-Parce que...sniff...je dois rester au village afin de le protéger...hic...

Zack-Mizuki? Mais...non, ne pleure pas.

Mais Mizuki ne l'écoutait pas, Zack la serra contre lui, la jeune fille fût étonnée et regarda le brun dans les yeux, celui-ci ne résista pas, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mizuki laissa ses yeux s'écarter encore plus, au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, elle les ferma et répondit à son baiser. Leurs lèvres se caressaient doucement, la jeune fille les entrouvrit réunissant ainsi leur langues, ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes mais finirent par se séparer hors d'haleine. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, Zack prit la main de Mizuki et la ramena au village

Note de l'auteur:Un chapitre très court je sais mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre, bientôt l'avant dernier chapitre. Des rewiew please.


	9. Le bal de promo

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

9. Le bal de promo

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Chapitre 9. Le bal de promo

Quelques jours après cette légère mésaventure, le jour du bal de promo arriva, Zack était à l'hôtel en train de se préparer, il avait pensé au cas ou à apporter une tenue simple, une chemise blanche déboutonnée de trois boutons en haut et dépassant de son pantalon en cuir noir, Angeal, quand à lui avait décidé de passer sa soirée au téléphone avec Génésis. Alain enfiler son costume, il voulait faire simple, un smoking, Tifa essayer d'arranger ses cheveux pour mettre en valeur sa nouvelle tenue. Et Mizuki, venait de mettre sa robe et de se faire une queue de cheval avec un ruban blanc, la elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre afin d'oublier son stress. Dehors, tout le monde s'activaient aux préparatifs, et finalement le soir venu, tout les garçons sortaient danser avec leurs cavalières, à sept heures précise Zack sonna chez Mizuki, celle ci descendit les escaliers, le brun écarquilla les yeux en la voyant si belle. Il sourit et sortit en tenant la jeune fille par la main.

Mizuki-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu le regarde comme ça?

Zack-Je suis juste éblouis par ta beauté.

Mizuki-Je ne pensais pas te faire cet effet la.

Zack-Le monde est très souvent imprévisible.

Zack traina Mizuki sur la piste de danse et commencèrent un slow la jeune fille essayait de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Un peu plus loin, ils virent Alain et Tifa qui se déchainaient comme des malades. Quand ils virent que Zack et Mizuki les regardaient ils les saluèrent et allèrent vers eux.

Tifa-Alors, vous vous amusez bien tous les deux?

Zack-Oui et vous?

Alain-Je suis au paradis.

Mizuki-Tifa...tu ne pense pas avoir un peu abuser sur le décolté?

Tifa-Non pourquoi?

Mizuki-Non, pour rien.

Les deux couples retournèrent danser chacun de leur côté, ils dansèrent jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, au bout d'un moment Zack emmena Mizuki un peu plus loin ils s'assirent sur un banc et parlèrent.

Zack-Tu vois que tu as finalement réussi à danser. Et au bal qui plus est.

Mizuki-Ben en fait j'avais plus envie de rester chez moi qu'autre chose ce soir...mais je me suis dis que pour une fois que j'avais trouvé un cavalier digne de ce nom autant en profiter.

Zack-Et tu as bien fais je trouve.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur, puis il se regardèrent un moment et s'embrassèrent tendrement...et par la suite...on va respecter leur intimité quand même.

Note de l'auteur: Un chapitre extrêmement cour je sais...et le dernier chapitre donc l'épilogue sera probablement encore plus cour....des rewiews svp.


	10. The end

_Différente mais pareil..._

Titre:

Différente mais pareil...

Chapitre:

end

Couple:

Zack Fair et Cloud Strife... version fille donc cela fera Zack Fair et Mizuki Strife

Notes:

Et si Cloud avait été une fille... aurait-il rencontré Zack et en serait-il tombé amoureux?...

* * *

Chapitre 10. The end

Zack s'éveilla un matin, il se trouvait à Midgar, dans une petite maison près de la tour Shinra, s'était son jour de congé alors il pouvait rester encore un peu au lit, mais voyant qu'elle n'était plus la il décida de se lever, se passant la main sur le visage il regarda l'alliance à son annuaire gauche. Il sourit, il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et les voilà déjà marié et en plus parents d'un jeune garçon de 15 ans maintenant. Il s'habilla et descendit les escaliers, et il la vît préparant le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha sans bruit, encerclât sa taille de ses bras et déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue.

Zack-Bonjour, Mme. Fair.

Mizuki-Bonjour à toi aussi chéri, mais s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler Mme. Fair, cela me donne l'impression d'être supérieure à toi, or, ce n'est pas le cas que je sache.

Zack-Meuh oui, meuh oui. Ou est le petit?

Mizuki-Je ne sais pas, il était la tout à l'heure et maintenant il n'est plus la...

Zack-Aussi discret qu'un petit nuage ce garçon...

Mizuki-C'est bien pour cela qu'on la appeler Cloud, non?

Zack-Ouais, c'est pas faut...

Cloud-M'MAAAANNNN, P'PAAAAA!!!!

Mizuki-Oui mon cœur?

Cloud-Est ce que je peux aller chez Zackary? Il m'a appeler pour me dire qu'il voulait que je passe.

Mizuki-Et ton petit déjeuner?

Cloud-Euh...j'ai pas faim.

Mizuki-Bon d'accord, mais je veux te voir dans cette maison a 19h tapante, ok?

Cloud-Pas de soucis.

Zack-Tu passes beaucoup de temps chez le fils des voisins je trouve...

Mizuki-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est parce qu'il en pince pour lui, c'est tout.

Soudainement, un jeune garçon au cheveux blond et coiffé en pique, avec des yeux d'un bleu éclatant entra dans la cuisine, rouge de colère.

Cloud-M'man, tu dis des conneries, je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de Zackary.

Mizuki-Allons, si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comme tu lui tourne autour tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Zack-CLOUD FAIR!!!! Fais moi le plaisir de parler un peu mieux à ta mère. Et pas de mensonge s'il te plais, aller avoue.

Cloud-...Bon d'accord, j'avoue que cela fait un bon moment que je considère Zackary plus que comme un simple ami, mais je sais que c'est et que ce sera toujours à sens unique alors c'est pas bien grave.

A ces mots, Cloud sortit de la maison en courant pour se diriger vers celle des voisins, laissant Zack et Mizuki seul à seul. La jeune femme sourit et s'en retourna vers ses fourneaux, elle avait décidé de partir du village avec Zack et Angeal, laissant Tifa et Alain se charger de la sécurité de Nibelheim, elle et le brun s'étaient achetés une maison, s'était mariés et avaient hérité de Cloud pour enfant, il avait beau être gay, c'était un charmant garçon, quoi qu'un peu susceptible, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère sauf pour les yeux, il avait les yeux de son père. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur le fils des voisins, Zackary Raitwood.

Zack-J'ai encore un peu de mal à imaginer que 16 années se soient écoulées depuis notre rencontre, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on s'est vu pour la première fois.

Mizuki-C'est vrai que c'est vite passé, je peux encore voir la tête de ma mère quand je lui est annoncé que je quittais le village pour aller vivre avec toi.

Zack-Et moi je vois encore sa tête quand tu lui as dit que tu étais enceinte, hahaha.

Mizuki-Elle est littéralement tombée dans les pommes.

Zack-Dis-moi, depuis quand notre fils est-il amoureux du jeune Raitwood, je l'ignorais.

Mizuki-Je pense qu'en fait il a eu le coup de foudre, quand je l'ai comprit c'est lorsque je l'ai trouver en train d'enlacer un oreiller pendant son sommeil, il murmurait son nom.

Zack-Un peu comme toi quand tu murmurais mon nom dans ton sommeil.

Mizuki-Merci de ramener ces souvenirs désagréable à la surface...

Zack-Pardonne moi de dire la vérité.

Mizuki lui lança son habituel grognement et Zack son sourire habituel, et comme d'habitude pour se faire pardonner, le brun embrassa passionément le blonde sur les lèvres. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, les deux amoureux se retournèrent pour voir leur fils, il semblait choquer, il souriait bêtement, les yeux dans le vide, on aurait presque put voir des étoiles voler au dessus de sa tête. Il s'assit sur une chaise sans regarder ses parents.

Mizuki-Cloud? Ça va pas?

Cloud-...

Zack-Cloud réponds s'il te plais.

Cloud-...voui...

Mizuki-Hého!!! Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'y t'es arrivé mon fils?

Cloud-Voui...

Zack-Je crois qu'il est bloqué...je vais le débloqué tout de suite.(colle un claque dans l'arrière de la tête de Cloud).

Cloud-AIE!!! Non mais t'es pas bien p'pa?!

Zack-Et voilà, je l'ai débloqué.

Mizuki-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te mette dans cet état?

Cloud-Trois fois rien.

Zack-Pas de mensonge, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Cloud-Bon...

Cloud commença alors son récit. Il était arrivé chez les Raitwood et avait été accueillit par Zackary, (il avait des cheveux bruns et courts et des yeux bleu nuit). Celui-ci lui demanda de venir dans sa chambre, il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui n'était pas habituel chez lui, le blond salua les parents du jeune homme qui lui dirent de ne pas rester longtemps car ils allaient partir faire des courses. Zackary entraina Cloud jusqu'à son lit et lui demanda de s'assoir, c'est ce qu'il fît.

Zackary-Euh...écoute Cloud je ne sais pas trop comment te dire...mais il y a quelque chose que je te cache depuis longtemps, mais maintenant je n'arrive plus a vivre sans t'en parler...

Cloud-Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

Zackary-En fait depuis quelque temps...je ne peux plus me passer de ta présence...et mon cœur bat la chamade quand tu es juste a côté...alors j'ai réfléchit et maintenant je suis sur que...que je...je...

Cloud-Zackary...?

Zackary-Je...je t'aime Cloud...

Cloud-Qu...

Avant même que Cloud ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Zackary avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, regardant ceux du brun qui étaient resté ouvert guettant la réaction de son ami, celui ci commençant à recouvrer ses esprits, fermant doucement les yeux posant ses mains sur les bras de son ami. Le brun satisfait ferma aussi les yeux poussant le blond sur le lit passant ses mains sous sa chemise, soudain la mère de Zackary hurla à son fils de descendre, ils se relevèrent et se sourirent l'un l'autre avant de se quitter.

Zack et Mizuki avait écouté Cloud jusqu'au bout et jetèrent un œil par la fenêtre, et virent les parents de Zackary qui essayaient de raisonner celui ci qui était dans le même état que leur fils.

Zack-Bon, apparemment tout fini bien pour tout le monde.

Mizuki-En effet.

The end

Note de l'auteur: désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai habituellement pour principe de ne pas écrire pendant mes vacances...enfin j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus, laissez moi des rewiew.


End file.
